The Realm of a Prince
by sugarysaga
Summary: When Kanda borrows a book and a certain white haired prince accuses him of destroying his realm, what would Kanda do? And will the prince ever leave him alone? Yullen, Rated T in case.


**Yeeehaw! I've been wanting to do this since forever! I present to you **_**The Realm of a Prince**_**! I did this within a few days, take note I was busy as hell. Anyway, please read and review, alright? I hope you enjoy! **

**P.s I spell Lilani/Rinali/etc as Lenalee because I like it and I am more familiar with it. Same goes with Tyki and Rhode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or any of its characters. I only own the plot. *sobs***

**Warning: Well, Allen's and Kanda's potty mouth. And some kissing scene and teasing stuff. Beware! Haha, kidding. Pg 13. **

**Pairings: Yullen and a teeny weeny hint of TykiXAllen.**

**Oh yea, please don't give me any crap like I spelled 'colour' wrongly. Seriously, both are correct, 'color' and 'colour'. I grew up with 'colour' and I'm not changing that. The same goes for other applicable words. The rest, you can condemn me if I spelt them wrongly.**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Kanda snorted.

Was Lenalee crazy? To have brought _him, _of all people, to accompany her to a _library_. A _library. _Damn, he did rejected Lenalee's invitation violently, but he valued his life. Lenalee would probably cry crocodile tears, and Komui would hunt him down through his Lenalee radar. Damn Komui, damn his inventions, damn his sister complex, and most of all, damn Lenalee.

And did Kanda looked like he read sappy romance vampire novels? No. That was a given one. Did Lavi, Lenalee's _boyfriend_, looked like he read sappy romance vampire novels? …Probably. He'll read anything, anyway. So why did Lenalee bring him here? Why not Lavi? Why not bookman, even? Or maybe even Komui?

Granted, Lenalee could be called a friend to Kanda, she never did really annoy him unlike that stupid bunny, but what had gotten into her mind to drag the cold, ruthless samurai here? What was she planning?

"Nothing! Just take a look around here and pick a book, okay? You're too uptight sometimes, geez! I just wanted you to relax and get away from reality!"

Relax and escape from reality? From books? Kanda gaped. Yep. Lenalee was officially retarded. That's what you get from being Lavi's girlfriend.

But of course, Kanda yielded to her demands. Everybody yielded to her demands. Lenalee was scary—even scarier if she has her elder brother for backup(which was most of the time).

And thus, Kanda had been stuck in a library for more than an hour, having yet to find a book he didn't found gross.

Kanda scowled as he walked past a book shelf.

Vampire stories—Go to hell  
>Manga—No<br>Comics—Are you retarded?  
>Romance novels—Fuck no<br>Cooking recipes—The hell is it doing here?  
>Por—This should be illegal.<p>

He strode through the library, praying hard, eyes searching for any book that aroused his interest.

Thank the lord, his prayers were answered.

His eyebrows rose as he walked over to the shelf that held the book. He gently picked out the book and flipped it open, only to find that it was blank from the very first page.

Kanda frowned as he looked at the cover page of the book. It had a person drawn on it, looking up to the sky with a tranquil expression etched on his face. Flower petals floated everywhere and the figure's white hair was being blown by the wind.

Pursing his lips, he gripped the book tightly in his hands and walked over to the Librarian.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Kanda held the book in his hands, admiring the white haired boy on the cover page. He wore a glove on his right arm, Kanda noted. Maybe…If the book had words written on it, there would probably be a reason for the glove.

Immersed in his thoughts, Kanda didn't notice his grip on the book slack. With a resounding thud, the book landed on the ground, snapping Kanda out of his thoughts.

Kanda's eyes narrowed. When he had accidentally dropped the book, he could have sworn he heard faint cries coming from it. His picked the book up gingerly, only to find that the figure on the cover page was gone. His eyes widened a little, before turning around to find the figure glaring daggers at him from behind.

"Wha—?"

"—You!" The figure jabbed a finger at Kanda, annoyed. "You big idiot!"

"What?" Kanda gaped, stupefied.

"You dropped the book!" The white haired youth, a few inches shorter than him, exclaimed. "Because of you, my whole realm shook and shuddered and many civilians were injured!"

Kanda stared, mind whirling. "The fuck you're talking about? Who are you? Nevermind, I do not want to know. Just get the hell out of my house, old man." How did he even get in here in the first place?

The youth scowled. "You idiot! I'm a faerie! The book contains my realm! You dropped the book causing my realm to be _completely destroyed_! Many faeries are in the hospital now! There aren't that many hospitals in the first place, mind you!"

"Shit, you're crazy. Get away, how did you end up in my house anyway? If you're a stalker, at least have the guts to admit it, beansprout," Kanda sneered. God, this was getting out of hand.

"Damn it, you're stupid!" The figure glared. "The book and my realm are connected! And it's Allen!"

"The hell—"

"—Oh, you don't believe me, do you?" Allen glared. "Fine, watch me! I'll prove it to you, asshole!"

Kanda seethed. What did the Moyashi just called him? Damn, he was so going to be castrated. Now.

Before Kanda could unsheathe Mugen, Allen vanished, leaving a very surprised Kanda behind. He oh-so-slowly looked down to the book, riding his face of any expressions.

This time, the figure, Allen, was back there. However, he was now folding his arms across his chest, glaring at Kanda with an annoyed expression. Kanda flipped the book open and nearly let out a gasp. Nearly.

The book had words.

"_Kanda snorted._

_Was Lenalee crazy? To have brought him, of all people, to accompany her to a library."_

Kanda flipped to the next page immediately, in shock.

""_You dropped the book!" The white haired youth, a few inches shorter than him, exclaimed." _Kanda picked out random sentences to read, relating it to the incident earlier. It was similar—No, it was, in fact, exactly the same. Kanda read another sentence. _" "Shit, you're crazy. Get away, how did you end up in my house anyway? If you're a stalker, at least have the guts to admit it, beansprout," Kanda sneered."_

The fuck?

All of a sudden, a white light flashed from the book, temporarily blinding Kanda. Kanda, making sure he held the book tightly, brought it over his face in an attempt to block out the light.

"Hey now, afraid of the light?"

Kanda dropped his hands, growling. "No."

Allen laughed, hands on his hips. "Do you believe me now? Or shall I go back in and let you read further?"

"Fuck yes, no, I mean, no, don't. Fuck this. I believe you, Moyashi."

"Thanks, pretty boy." Allen smiled as he heard a growl.

"Why don't you look in the mirror, fag?" Kanda sneered. Allen had silvery hair and eyes framing his sculpted pale face. A scar traced across his left eye.

"Well, no, thank you. Have you ever thought of chopping your own hair, ma'am?" Allen teased darkly, challenging Kanda.

"Y-You brat!" Kanda growled. "Why not I chop off your hair, geezer? You'll look better bald."

Allen veins popped, before dramatically sighing. "Oh, my fair lovely maiden, how beautiful you are, with your midnight blue hair framing your perfectly smooth face!"

Kanda gritted his teeth. "I. Am. Not. A. Girl."

"Your appearance says otherwise, dear."

"Kanda."

Allen blinked. "What?" He asked, not being able to fully comprehend Kanda's reply.

"Che, are you deaf, Moyashi? Kanda! My fucking name is Kanda! Call me that, brat!"

Allen huffed, crossing his arms. "Prick."

After a moment of silence, Kanda twitched in annoyance. "Oi, baka Moyashi, tell me about your fucked up world."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Interested now, Kanda?"

Kanda gave a grunt for a reply. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Well. My world is a faerie world—"

"—Gay," Kanda hissed.

"—and each faerie there holds a special power. Some can fly, some can cook, and some can fight. Our realm is not known among you humans. A long time ago, a man named the millennium earl sealed us away in that book—forever."

"Che, plain old stuffs."

"And I'm the prince of the realm."

"…"

"I'm currently the only one able to travel to and fro the book and the human world. I'm the first to have multiple special powers too. I can turn my hand into a weapon, and I can travel between both worlds. Since I'm prince and all, and I have two useful powers, I'm in charge of keeping my people updated on the human world."

"The fuck for?"

"We were once your guardian faeries, and still are now. The link between us has never been set free; some of us still feel the need to look out for you."

Kanda snorted. "What about you, prince?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "I'm not allowed to be a guardian even if I wanted to. I'm the prince, I have duties as one. I'm supposed to find a lover and produce offspring."

After a few moments, Kanda silently, but surely coughed into his fists, shaking uncontrollably.

"You're failing badly at trying to hide your laughter. Go on, laugh."

Kanda choked back his laughter. "You sounded like you were the one who's going to give birth."

Allen glared. "Well, excuse me if you're so blind to see that I'm a guy, dammit!"

Just for the sake of it, Kanda teased Allen once more, mockingly. "Really sorry, but your appearance tricked me into thinking that you were a girl. A very fine and beautiful one indeed."

Allen turned beet red, not knowing whether to be embarrassed, or to be insulted. Huffing, he pouted.

"Kanda, you're an ass. Now, since I'm here, and I'm sure as hell not going back to the destroyed realm I call home, how about food?"

XxxXxxXxxXXxXxx

With a neutral expression, Kanda opened his fridge in search of other edible snacks.

He was stupefied by Allen's humongous appetite. Damn, that boy, no matter how petite he looked, could eat a mountain worth of food. Kanda's eyes had bulged out when he saw Allen drink the soba down in less than a minute. If Kanda were to be frank, Allen's way of eating would be disgusting. He'd barely used the spoon! With just the chopsticks, Allen had lifted the bowl up to his lips and swallowed it all, using the chopsticks to push all the noodles into his mouth.

Did he even chew his food?

Kanda shuddered lightly as he tried his best to rid himself of the thought of Allen's monstrous appetite. His eyes caught sight of an apple pie and a box of Mitarashi dango and his hands reached out for the food instinctively. Kanda tsked. This brat was going to eat his house alive.

Suddenly, the dango and the pie flew out from his hands to a certain white haired prince. "—The fuck?"

Allen grinned at Kanda as he stuffed the apple pie into his mouth. "Fhangs, Khamna."

Kanda stared irritatingly at Allen who had crumbs on his lips, chewing on the apple pie. How did that damn thing fit inside the Moyashi's mouth—he had no idea. His appetite and way of inhaling all the food was so…unique…it could be called a miracle.

Kanda's eyes twitched in annoyance as he cursed under his breath. Being a fairy, Allen grinned further when his sharp senses allowed him to hear Kanda.

"Mmm," Allen moaned mockingly, licking his fingers. "Man, this is sooo delicious."

Kanda felt a tingle run up his spine as he watched Allen lick his fingers. It was strangely…enticing.

Kanda licked his lips. Damn it.

Allen stared at Kanda with the corner of his eyes, smirking slightly. He placed his middle finger in his mouth, sucking it slightly, occasionally giving a moan of ecstasy.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he felt the temperature heat up. "Moyashi. Stop it."

Allen smiled innocently as he released his finger from his mouth with a light smacking sound. "Stop what?"

Kanda growled as he watched Allen proceeding to consume the Mitarashi dango, dare I say it, sexily. Muscles tense and neck stiff, he hastily strode out of the kitchen, scowling.

Damn, what the hell was wrong with the Moyashi?\

Rather, what was wrong with _him?_

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"And pray tell, why the fuck are you here again?" Kanda scowled at Allen, who was lounging comfortably on his bed.

Allen grinned innocently. "Well," he started slowly, the grin still not leaving his face. "I missed you, Kanda."

Kanda 'che'd. "Get real. Last time you were here, you destroyed half of my home because I called you a sprout, beansprout."

"It's Allen, Bakanda." Allen glared daggers at Kanda, before adding. "Besides, you're only a few inches taller than me, and I _can_ make you shrink anytime, so you'd better watch your mouth, princess." Allen dodged a flying paperweight aimed for his head skillfully.

Kanda groaned as he saw Allen dodge his attack with ease. What did he expect? He was a prince, after all. They had combat trainings! It had already been a week, and fuck, the Moyashi wouldn't stop bothering him. Who did he think he was, to enter his house as and when he pleased?

…

Right, he was a prince.

But still—!

And seriously, Kanda knew he needed a doctor urgently, like pronto. He did not know what the hell was happening to him, but every time he saw Moyashi smile, something warm and fuzzy would tingle in his chest. Kanda frowned. Could it be some sort of organism living in his—God, he hoped not.

"That's pretty gross, Kanda."

Did he mention that the brat had a very annoying ability such as mind reading?

"Shut the fuck up and stay out of my head, sprout."

Allen gave a halfhearted glare.

"It's Allen, Bakanda! Are you that stupid to not even remember a two syllable word?"

Kanda sneered. "I don't give a flying fuck about your name."

"Oh yea? Well then, Bakanda, I guess you don't give a flying fuck about how I call you too, right? Girly face."

"Stop screeching the glass are cracking."

"You ass! I am _not _screeching! And the glasses are most definitely not cracking, shithead!"

"You're screeching right now, fucktard!" Kanda growled in annoyance.

"I'm not a bloody god forsaken girl so I DO NOT SCREECH!"

"You are screeching like a bitch right now! Just keep your mouth shut, Moyashi!"

"Oh yea? Who are you to order me around? I ought to—mmpfh!"

In the heat of anger, Kanda used the only safe method he had come up with to shut the poor boy up.

Yep, you got that right.

A kiss.

Well, maybe Kanda ate the wrong food, maybe Kanda was falling ill, but the kiss felt strangely sweet and alluring.

**(A/n For the people who have something against kissing scene, skip this part.)**

Allen was shocked still, his brain couldn't process it all and he wasn't able to move. He just stood there, completely frozen in place, with his eyes wide open.

And when he felt something wet trail across his bottom lip, his brain just shut down. Allen could have shot his brain for that.

Allen pressed his body closer to Kanda's as he let out a soft moan. Kanda took this chance to slip his tongue in, smirking at the next moan Allen gave out. His tongue darted everywhere in Allen's mouth, searching, exploring his wet caverns.

When Allen responded to the kiss, Kanda felt a tingle run down his spine. Kanda twirled his tongue with Allen's before they pushed and flicked, fighting for dominance.

Kanda, being the one with a stronger stamina, won. He pulled away smirking.

**(A/n Peeps, you can start reading from here on again.)**

Allen's brain proceeded to digest the information, and bit by bit, his senses came back to him. Both physical and mental. He blushed a deep red. "You bastard! The hell you kiss me for!"

"You can't deny that you liked it, Moyashi." Kanda replied calmly.

Allen's blushed travelled all the way to his neck as he stumbled over his next sentence.

"Who said so? I- I d-don't rem-remember saying I liked t-the k-ki-kiss!"

Kanda shrugged. "Well, you responded to it."

Steam was released from Allen's ear. "I—"

"—When will you ever learn to shut up, Moyashi?"

"Mmph!" Allen's eyes went wide as Kanda kissed him once more. True to Kanda's words, he did enjoy the kiss, and this time, he was aware.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Allen! Look! Doesn't this pirate hat totally suit me?" Lavi grinned, holding up a pirate hat, attracting attention from other customers.

Allen turned to look at Lavi, and groaned. "Lavi. We're in a shop. Stop posing with that pirate hat!"

"Eh? But it does look nice, doesn't' it?"

"Well, no. Put that hat down, Lavi."

"Whaaat? I think it looks nice! Oh, I know! This would look awesome on Yuu! With his lack of vocabulary, he might as well be a pirate!"

Allen blinked, before gasping in horror. "You wouldn't. No, wait! Lavi! Get back here! Don't! Stooooooop!"

"Oi! Yuu Chan!" Lavi yelled excitedly, running over to Kanda and Lenalee.

Kanda looked up from his magazine grouchily. "What, baka usagi?" He noticed Allen slowly backing away in fear with the corner of his eyes.

A little too cheerfully, Lavi replied. "Well, Moyashi Chan and I found something that would toooootally fit you and wanted you to try it! It'll make you look all cool and tough, man!"

Kanda raised an eyebrow. Should he be kind?

Lenalee chose this time to interrupt.

"Um, Lavi? If this is another stupid…stuff…of yours, take it back now, okay? It wouldn't do you any good."

"Aw, Lena baby! It's nothing bad, really! In fact, if Kanda were to wear it, Moyashi's going to fall head over heels for him!" Lavi said exuberantly.

Kanda tsked. "He's already head over heels for me." Kanda and Allen were going out. As simple as that. Today, he brought Prince Allen out to have some fun with his insane friends, after much begging from the other party.

Despite his words, Kanda accepted Lavi's proposal irritably. "What the hell is it, rabbit?"

Lavi gave a full blown grin, before flunking the pirate hat down on Kanda's head without a second thought.

Silence ensued as the soon-to-be-dead rabbit trembled in fear. Had he made a mistake?

Lenalee sighed, shaking her head, as Kanda's patience snapped. An insane person is an insane person; you can expect all the 'normal' things he does are the causes of his death. Or murder, rather.

A piercing, but manly scream echoed through the mall, making Allen and Lenalee wince in pain. Not a minute later, the samurai strode back to Allen, grabbed his wrists, nodded a 'bye' to a beyond-terrified-Lenalee, dragged Allen out of the store, spat on Lavi along the way, and brought Allen to a park.

The two of them halted in the middle of the park, awkward. That is, until Allen squeaked, according to Kanda.

"Y-your world sure is n-nice, Kanda."

"Hn."

"It's so much different from mine," Allen continued as he cleared his throat.

"Hn."

Allen frowned. "You didn't have to beat Lavi up that much though. It looked like it hurt."

Kanda snorted. "It's better."

Allen pouted. "Geez, you're a total conversation moron, Kanda!"

"Che. So what if I am?"

Allen felt Kanda shift. Allen rolled his eyes.

The duo started strolling again, walking aimlessly.

"Just what did you bring me here for, Kanda?"

"…"

"Kanda?"

"…"

Allen scrunched up his eyebrows. "Hello? Kanda? Did you hear me or are you just deaf? I asked—"

"—No reason."

"…Pardon?"

"I brought you here because I wanted to spend some time alone with you, okay?" Kanda burst out, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"kanda…I…" Allen was speechless by Kanda's outburst.

Kanda growled a little, rolling his eyes, before planting a kiss on Kanda's lips. He felt Allen go rock stiff, before relaxing and responding to the kiss.

He smirked, pulling away, watching his Moyashi mutter incomprehensible words and blush a deep hue of tomato red. He patted his head. "Let's go get an ice cream."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Kanda? Ice cream?

…

Come on, you've gotta be kidding me.

Kanda didn't go well with ice cream. Not at all. The look on his face when he bought the ice cream proved that fact.

"Kanda?" Allen awkwardly called, holding his vanilla ice cream.

"What." Kanda replied stiffly, eyebrows knitting together as he stared at his green tea flavoured ice cream.

"Y-you don't really like ice creams, do you?"

"…"

"Kanda? Or maybe you do?" Allen watched, confused, as Kanda forced himself to lick his ice cream. However, his doubt was cleared when he saw the grimace on his boyfriend's face. "You don't."

"Damn right," Kanda agreed, scowling.

Allen raised his eyebrows. "Then w—"

"—Don't ask."

Allen glared, annoyed. "I insist on asking! Why did you purchase ice cream even though you hate it!"

"…"

Allen got pissed. He began radiating dark auras. "Kanda…answer me…."

"…No."

"ANSW—"

"—Alright, fine! I bought it because you liked it! Go to hell, idiot beansprout!"

Slowly, as Allen processed a blushing Kanda's words, his glare slowly dissipated into a huge grin.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Allen's head popped up out of the doorway, peeking into the bedroom. He grinned brightly as he hopped over to Kanda who was sitting on the bed, meditating.

"Kanda?"

"Hn," Kanda grunted as he cracked open one eye, acknowledging the younger boy.

"My realm is holding a ball. Do you want to come?"

Kanda's eyes flew wide. Him? To a ball?

"Do you want me to?"

Allen paused, before smiling brightly. "Yep, as my partner!"

Kanda blinked. "Partner?"

Allen groaned. "Are you that dumb?" Kanda scowled, but nevertheless, let Allen continue. "I'm a prince. I need a partner if I want to avoid all those marriage proposals and dance proposals and what not. Besides," Allen added as an afterthought. "You're my boyfriend, and you wouldn't want me to get stolen by somebody, right?"

Kanda grunted, growling darkly at that thought. "Fine. I'll come."

Allen smiled as a suit popped up out of nowhere. "That's the way. Here, I've already prepared your clothes, hurry and change."

Kanda scowled at Allen. "You had this planned out." Allen shrugged, still smiling. "I'll see you later. Call me when you're ready."

And poof, just like magic, he disappeared, leaving a sort-of-pissed Kanda Yuu behind.

"Damn that fag."

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Kanda's posture was tense as he stood near Allen possessively, glaring at any other suitors who dared looked at his Moyashi's way.

Allen chuckled. "Now, now, Kanda. Don't be so uptight and just enjoy the scenery, would you?"

Kanda grunted as Allen's smile slowly, but surely turned into a frown. "Don't be such a stick up the ass, Kanda. This is a rare chance and you're spoiling it."

"They're annoying."

"And you have to get used to it. This is a ball, Kanda." Allen was about to continue, however, he saw Tyki and Rhode appearing from the corner of his eyes. "And control yourself this time round, Kanda."

"Good evening, your highness," Tyki greeted as he walked over with a bubbly Rhode.

'Good evening, Allen!" Rhode cheered.

Allen shifted closer to Kanda as he forced out a smile. Rhode had always freaked him out. He had a nagging feeling that the Noahs were a sadistic family.

Tyki had black, curly, short hair framing his face. He had a mole under his left eye, and his skin was a glossy brown. Rhode was a few inches tall, with spiky, untamed hair. Her skin colour was also a glossy brown.

"Good evening, Tyki, Rhode. This is my partner," Allen gestured to a very stiff Kanda," Kanda Yuu."

Tyki's face visibly fell when he heard that, but managed to cover it up. "Oh, Kanda, huh," Tyki commented, hiding the disdain in his voice. "He's a fine lad, your highness. Well, pardon us but we should really get going. Have a good evening, your highness." With that, Tyke bowed and left, holding Rhode's hand, completely ignoring Kanda.

Allen smiled tensely. "Have a good evening, Lord Noahs." When the two were out of sight, Allen sighed. He looked at an on-the-brink-of-killing Kanda, and smiled. "Let's get out of here."

Kanda couldn't agree more.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Kanda frowned. Allen's realm was amazing. He didn't understand why Allen disliked it. It had a lot of forests, trees, deserts that was a suitable place for meditating and training, unlike the busy city he was always in. This place was heaven! But Allen had assured him that it was not heaven, and he was nuts.

Allen took out a potion out of the blue and poured it over Kanda, enraging him greatly. How dare that Moyashi take advantage of him while he was not paying attention!

"Relax. It'll help you grow wings."

True to Allen's words, he felt a strange sensation on his back and heard his clothes tear. Silently, Kanda promised himself that he would, by hook or by crook, get Allen to buy him a new branded shirt. He had changed into his favourite one after the ball, god dammit!

Not giving Kanda time to spout vulgarities, Allen pulled Kanda up into the night sky.

"Let's fly!"

Kanda grinned slightly. The night promised them fun.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"What do we do, Kanda?" Allen groaned into his hands in frustration. "Our time is up!"

"How the fuck should I know?" Kanda growled back, pacing back and forth the room. He stopped walking all of a sudden and stared straight into Allen's eyes. "I'm not giving you up."

"Who says I'm giving you up!" Allen yelled, irritated.

"I'm just letting you know, stupid!" Kanda growled.

"I knew that since I was born! It's as clear as day! The problem now is to get out of this mess!"

"How?" Kanda said lowly.

"I don't know!" Allen cried out. He pointed a finger at Kanda. "You! Go talk to the librarian!"

Kanda raised his eyebrows. "And tell them what?"

Allen flopped down onto the bed and groaned into the pillow. "Something! Anything that allows me to stay by your side!"

As sad as it was, Kanda had _borrowed _the book and the due date was today. The two lovers sure as hell did not want to part.

"And," Allen continued. "Our story is in there, we can't return it! It would be an invasion of privacy!"

Kanda gritted his teeth. "We have to beg. Come with me."

Time was running out.

XxxXxxXxxXxx

"Please! Let me keep it!"

The librarian frowned. "I can't do that. Give me a good reason why I should let you keep the book."

"One, it's blank! There's nothing inside! Look!" Kanda shoved the book under her nose, glad that he had asked Allen to turn the words invisible.

"Second, my niece has already damaged the book! Look at page fifty nine. Here, I'll flip it for you." Damn, he was desperate. "There are doodles!"

"And third, I'll replace the book!"

Kanda bit his lips as he watched the librarian ponder on his offer. This was so out of his character. If Lenalee or Lavi happened to be here, he might as well jump off a building.

The librarian sighed. "Take the book, get out, and never come in here again."

Kanda immediately relaxed. Mission accomplished. He thanked the librarian profusely, and literally skipped out of the library.

Allen materialized next to Kanda and they gave each other a high five.

Grinning widely, Allen suggested. "How does the arcade sound?"

Kanda's lips stretched into a grin. "Great."

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Lenalee's and Lavi's eyes bulged out as the new student entered the classroom.

"My name is Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you." Said boy bowed, grinned at Lavi and Lenalee, and winked at his boyfriend.

Kanda gave a satisfied smirk.

"Please treat me well."

Kanda's lips curved upwards. Of course he would.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**Yuki: Oh yea, it's finished!**

**Allen: Me? Freaked out by the Noahs? Are you kidding?**

**Yuki: Nope, not really.**

**Allen: I'm an exorcist! And I'm part Noah!"**

**Yuki: So?**

**Kanda: *sneers* I hate Tyki**

**Tyki: *Sneers* Right back at you, shonen.**

**Allen: Tyki!**

**Tyki: Hello, shonen. How about a game of strip poker?**

**Kanda: Get the fuck away from Moyashi, sick bastard!**

**Rhode: Allen~ *glomps Allen***

**Kanda: You too!**

**Lavi: Arrrr! I'mma pirate!**

**Lenalee: Lavi…Haven't you learn your lesson?**

**Yuki: Ignore them, they're nuts. Read and review please! Should I make a sequel? Hee~ XD See you guys soon!**


End file.
